


Please Fall (More) In Love

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Ocean's Advent [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Selkie, Cooking, Formalwear, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Selkie can be quite amorous, given that part of their nature comes from Sister Sea.





	1. Honeymoon Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cross posting these from my Tumblr prompts because if I don't do it now, I never will. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Coffee Bay, South Africa, Africa, January 12, 2029-**

Cooking in the guest cottage near the 'Mocha' Shatterdome was usually a family event. 

Raleigh relished in the quiet kitchen, stirring the curry for a South African dish called bunny chow. Griet had given him the recipe as told to her by a friend in Durban, a city several hours away. 

The scent of the curry saturated the seaside cottage and drew Chuck in, his husband damp from the sea just outside. 

Chuck wrapped around him from behind, hooking his chin over Raleigh's shoulder to look at the bubbling red mixture. "What's that?" 

"Curry. It's for something Griet called bunny chow. A friend of a friend taught it to her." Raleigh hummed. "It's pretty hearty looking from the pics I managed to snag from the 'net. It's gotta cook a bit more. Think I c'n be distracted for a little bit." 

Chuck spun Raleigh and cradled his face as they kissed, slow and unhurried. Raleigh rumbled happily as Chuck's damp hands rucked up his shirt and stroked along his back. He nipped with his Selkie teeth and got nipped in return for his troubles, Chuck deliberately starting to leave hickies just above the collar of his light sweater. 

"Chuck..." He warned as the curry bubbled. "Gotta stir that if we want edible food instead of burnt food." 

"Mmm." Hazel eyes crinkled at the corner as Chuck grinned. "Alright." 

"Playing with fire, _cheríe_." Raleigh chided as he stirred in the remaining ingredients and cut the loaves of thick white bread, hollowed out the insides and poured the curry into the bowl-like bread halves. "You eat it with your hands." 

Chuck sat in Raleigh's lap as they ate the bunny chow, both of them giggling as they fed each other bites and licked clean fingers that weren't their own. 

The washing up after dinner was easy and then Raleigh tugged Chuck back out onto the swing to watch the sun set over Sister Sea. 

Chuck used Raleigh's chest as a pillow, the ginger hair of his husband turning almost the same rich color as the sky and reflected into the water. 

Raleigh pressed a soft kiss to salt-crusted hair and both of them dozed as the sky gave way to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Heartrate Rise a Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, I haven't written a scene like that in a while and it had me cracking a grin. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Messe Frankfurt Convention Centre; March 23, 2029-**

Raleigh's grip on the flute of champagne he was holding was dangerous, the stem cracking minutely as he watched Chuck get fawned over by the spouses of the NATO coalition. He gritted his teeth when they swung his way and plastered a painfully fake smile on his face in order not to scream. 

"So, who are you with?" Raleigh's left eye twitched as he heard what was supposed to pass for a throaty purr. He turned around and rose a brow at the Lt. Colonel of the British RAAF envoy. 

"Captain Hansen, Lt. Colonel," he politely replied, taking another sip of his drink. "of the Engineering Coalition." 

"You've been hitting those pretty hard since you go here. I'm aware this isn't the most lively event but you've had eight of those." the man sounded concerned and Raleigh wanted to roll his eyes. 

Selkie tolerance levels went through the roof as it was, not to mention that they had the added benefit of advanced healing. 

"I've got a high tolerance. It's either that or break the bottle over the head of some of these elites." Raleigh dryly informed the man, lighting up as Chuck made his way through the crowd. "There's my date now." 

"Date?" 

"I'm his plus one." 

"Ah. I see. Just a date, then?" 

Chuck stole his flute, knocked it back and set it down on a passing tray. "This's the _last_ time I cover for my old man, _Rah_ leigh. The spouses 'r terrifying." 

"You're telling me." He teased gently. "All but one, huh?"

"Yeah, all but one," Chuck snorted as he laid his head on Raleigh's shoulder. 

"I don't know how Herc and Mr. Pentecost did this on a regular basis, _cheríe_. I've been drinking to avoid conversation." He said and the Lt. Colonel next to him choked on his glass of water. "I think you drank the last of what was number nine." 

"'M surprised none of 'em snapped onya. I could see your death grip from where I got stuck, babe." His husband chuckled as the Lt. Colonel recovered. 

"They're sturdier than they look, Chuck." 

"You think we'd have to replace 'em like we did that headboard?" Chuck mused absently. "You did a number on it." 

The British officer apparently hit his limit and sniffed imperiously, "If you weren't interested, you should have just said so." 

«I'm about to fuck up this guy's night.» he projected. 

Chuck snickered lowly and answered, -I'm game if you are.- 

Raleigh gave the man a once-over and then dead-lifted Chuck against the nearest wall for a kiss that was so filthy that the Lt. Colonel's heartbeat jumped. He tilted his head back, a wicked gleam in his eyes as their corner of the event dropped glasses in shock. "I'm not interested because I recently married Captain Hansen and I'm very much in love with him." 

The British envoy reddened to almost a puce shade and sharply turned on his heel in a strategic retreat. 

"Hmm, maybe I should indulge in yer wicked side more often." Chuck managed with a husky tone as Raleigh set him down. 

"I'd be happy to indulge but I think we've caused enough heartattacks as is, _cheríe_." Raleigh noted before he whispered, "Not to mention, I'm a jealous son of a Selkie and I don't _**share**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
